Talk:BJ Takes the Cake! (1998, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-24154392-20131111161639
http://www.wikia.com/Wikia *Start a wiki **Video Games **Entertainment **Lifestyle *Lazarus ramos **My talk **My preferences **Help **Log out *1 **NotificationsMark all as read **Muppet Wiki1 ***Loading notifications =Custom Barney Wiki= *On the Wiki **Wiki Activity **Random page **Videos **Photos *Popular pages *Community Contribute ShareWatchlist Random page Recent changes=BJ Takes the Cake! (SuperMalechi's version)= Edit Comment16,146PAGES ON THIS WIKI BJ Takes The Cake! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in December 29th, 1994. Contents hide#Plot #Cast #Songs #BJ Takes the Cake! Previews ##1994 #End Credit Music #Notes PlotEdit During Michael's 15th birthday, Riff and Baby Bop touches the frosting of Michael's cake, which makes BJ angry. So, he teaches her a lesson and punishes her by putting boxes in front of her and taking the cake and put it in a cage. But when BJ has a bad day-dream about Baby Bop seeing this, he must put everything right. CastEdit *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Riff *Michael *Kathy *Chris *Carlos *Min *Julie *Luci *Adam *Amy *Scott *Jason *Tosha SongsEdit *Barney Theme Song *Hooray! It's Your Birthday! *Fiesta Song *Growing Big and Tall *Mr. Knickerbocker *When I Get Mad *I'm Gonna Teach My Sister A Lesson *John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt *Oh! No! *Forgive Me *Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here! *Happy Birthday to Me *Everyone is Special *Happy Birthday To You *I Love You BJ Takes the Cake! PreviewsEdit 1994Edit End Credit MusicEdit *Hooray! It's Your Birthday! NotesEdit *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Mid 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also seen in "Ship Ahoy!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Ship, Ahoy!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also seen in "Happy Birthday, Barney!". *The B.J. costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The B.J. voice used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Season". *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Dino-Mite Birthday!". *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Celeratbing Around The World!" *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping For a Surprise". *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the caboose and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is from "Barney Safety". *Production and filming for this video took place in May 5, 1994. *The version of I Love You has the same arrangements from "Good Day, Good Night" (high-pitched) and a mix of Barney's vocals from "Season 1" (high-pitched on the first verse and normal-pitched on the second verse, the same speed as Season 3's version), except that Barney's vocals are mixed with Barney's "Season 3", a mix of BJ's vocals from "Fun & Games", a mix of Baby Bop's vocals from "Season 2-3" and a mix of kids' vocals from "Once Upon a Time". *The Season 7-13 Barney & Friends Set is used. *Another time nobody says "goodbye" at the end When Barney and his friends cheer as balloon and confetti comes down at the treehouse, Barney, Riff, Baby Bop and BJ's sound clips are taken from "Look at Me! I'm 3!", except Barney's are pitched up to +5, Baby Bop's sound clip is pitched up to +7, BJ's are pitched up to +6, and mixed with Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's Season 1-3 voices, and the kids' sound clip is pitched up +11 taken from "Shopping For A Surprise" *Another time nobody says "goodbye" at the end. Categories:*Birthday Special *Barney Videos *1994 episodes *Add category Read more * Barney's Happy Birthday to Carlos Plot Cast Songs Previews 1995 Opening Notes Contents 1 Plot 2... Barney's Happy Birthday to Carlos! (SuperMalechi's version) * Happy Birthday Barney is a Custom & The Backyard Gang Videos relased of November 17, 1991. the... Happy Birthday Barney! (1991, SuperMalechi's version) * Barney's A Verry Happy Birthday Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 that released... Barney's A Verry Happy Birthday Barney! *Showing 1 most recent =1 comment= *It Not December 12 It December 29th 1 hour ago by Lazarus ramosReply =Recent Wiki Activity= *BJ Takes the Cake! (SuperMalechi's version)edited by Lazarus ramos 3 seconds ago *A Verry Happy New Year Barney!edited by Lazarus ramos 16 minutes ago *Grandpa's Visitedited by Lazarus ramos 23 minutes ago *Top 20 Countdown (2009 SuperMalechi's verison)edited by Lazarus ramos 24 minutes ago See more >=Photos= Add a Photo378PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI* * * * * * * * * * * *See all photos See all photos > =Around Wikia's network=